Jet Pitlock
'''Jet Pitlock '''is the victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games and the third victor from District 8. He is the son of former Head Peacekeeper Mox Pitlock. He has been described by the President Snow himself as, "the deadliest competitor in the history of Hunger Games." History Early Life Jet was born a mere two years after his father Mox escaped the Capitol. They settled down in District 8, where he lived with his father, his mother Dahlis, and his older brother Eddy, who was born three years before his father left the Capitol. As a child, Jet did not know of his father's heritage. He recalls playing with other kids from time to time in the District's deserted town squares, engaging in games such as recreational soccer and hide and seek. He met his best friend, Cerise Lancaster, when he was just 3 years old. Kidnapping One night, five years after his father's escape, Peacekeepers under the leadership of Max Overthorn, a brutal, tyrannical man, kidnapped Jet in the middle of the night and brought him to the Capitol. As payback for his father's escape from the Capitol, Jet was subject to various types of inhuman experiments, each more painful than the last. In a surprise turn of events, his body was able to withstand the torture, something no one could explain. Jet was then subject to the most brutal experiment yet: He was to be Patient Zero of a newly developed serum that would allow the Peacekeepers to become enhanced in areas of strength, agility, endurance, and the five senses. As the serum entered Jet's body, the dosage proved to be more than the scientists thought was necessary. What followed was nothing more than a massacre. Jet broke free of his restraints, the five-year old boy becoming nothing more than a mindless, remorseless killer, slaughtering every single scientist and Peacekeeper in sight. He escaped from the Capitol and returned home. As a result of every involved being killed, as well as the fact that not even that not even the President knew about these experiments, the deaths were attributed to a lab experiment gone awry, as no trace of Jet was recovered. Training After Jet found his way home, he could not remember what had happened to him over the course of the week he was gone. However, one night, after an argument with his father, the now six-year old Jet through his father across the living room with little to no effort, something which stunned the family, as his father had at least 265 lbs. on the young boy. Mox realized these abilities as a symptom of an experiment he worked on while he was Head Peacekeeper. As a result, Mox began training Jet in various forms of combat, including swords, spears, bows and arrows, and hand-to-hand combat. He knew that the Capitol would seek revenge somehow, and wanted Jet to be ready. 73rd Hunger Games Skills and Abilities As a result of the experiments the Capitol performed on him when he was little, Jet has gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance, as well as very heightened senses. This makes him a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His most famous example of his abilities is when he was able to survive the Bloodbath, not even sustaining a scratch. He can support up to 1000 lbs. in force, as shown when he was able to single-handedly hold up a ceiling that was about to collapse in on where he and his friends were playing hide-and-seek one day. His reflexes are so fast that he is able to dodge point blank gunfire. He can run up to 55 miles an hour, faster than any well-trained Peacekeeper, and can maintain a full sprint for up to 10 minutes straight.